Jealousy
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: Faye gets jealous that Adam and Jake are pining over Cassie there's a fight between them over her. Cassie saw their fight and asks for advice there Faye confesses her feelings for her. Fassie. Chamberlake. Faye Chamberlain/Cassie Blake. Brief Delissa.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt by Chamberlaket: Faye gets jealous that Adam and Jake are pining over Cassie and there's a fight between them over Cassie. Cassie saw their fight and ask explanations and there Faye confesses her feelings for her.. smut /fluff whatever you like.

A/N: I felt like with Faye confessing her feelings it would be more fluff than smut so I chose to make it more fluff.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Faye and Melissa were hanging out at the abandoned house. _"I wish Cassie would hurry up and finish talking to Jake so we can get a look at her book of shadows. I want to try new spells." _She looks at Melissa who looked just as bored. _"Don't you want to?"_

"_I do. I just don't think she'd let us do spells by ourselves."_

" _Well, we wouldn't have to do it on our own if she'd hurry up."_

Adam walks into the room. _"Hey have you seen Cassie around?"_

Faye smiled sensing the urgency in his voice. _"Yeah, she's in the back with Jake."_

"_With Jake?"_

"_Yeah, they've been in there for a few minutes doing who knows what." _She smiles knowing how jealous Adam was. Cassie and Jake emerge from a different room. Adam goes straight towards them.

"_What were you doing with him?"_

"_Talking?" _Cassie looked at Faye who looked away.

"_You shouldn't be alone with him."_

"_How about you not tell her what she can or can't do, Conant." _Jake pushes him lightly. Adam doesn't want to look like a pushover so he pushes Jake back.

"_Guys, stop." _Cassie tries to get in between them but soon Adam and Jake are throwing punches at one another. Faye and Melissa look at each other not expecting this. _"I said stop!" _ Cassie uses her magic to split them up throwing them into different sides of the room. _"What is wrong with you two? Why do you guys have to fight every five seconds?"_

"_Maybe if choose one of us then we'll stop fighting over you." _Jake says as he gets up.

"_You have to choose, Cassie."_ Adam says.

Faye scrunches up her face. _"You guys are so pathetic. As amusing as your little tussle was, I can't stand being in the same room with you two knuckleheads fighting. I'm out." _She grabs her things and heads out. Cassie follows her out.

"_Wait, don't leave yet."_

"_Why not? I have better things to do than watch them throw swings at each other."_

"_I just need to talk to someone about things. Not here though."_

"_Let's go into the woods then. We'll walk to that river nearby."_

"_That's perfect."_

Cassie and Faye walk into the woods together.

"_So what's up?"_

Cassie sighs. _"I don't get why they're fighting over me. I'm not that great of a catch."_

"_Well, I mean you're not exactly miss perfect but you are a catch. They're lucky to even have a second of your attention."_

Faye blushed as soon as she realized what she had said. Cassie stopped and stared at her.

"_What do you mean? You think I'm a catch?"_

"_Well…yeah."_

"_Faye, are you…"_

"_Am I what?"_

"_Um I mean do you…"_

"_Do I have feelings for you? "_

"_Yeah. Do you?"_

Faye goes through her thoughts. She'd always thought Cassie was pretty cute and the whole Adam/Jake trying to date her really made her jealous. They didn't stand a chance against Faye though so what the hell? Faye leaned in and kissed her.

"_Does that answer your question?"_

Cassie blushed. _"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that. I don't even like Adam or Jake like that. You've always had my attention, Faye."_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Really."_

They stare at each other and smile.

"_You're lucky I have a crush on you or I'd wipe that grin off your face."_

"_How about you kiss it away instead?"_

"_But that'll just make it bigger."_

"_Shut up and kiss me, Faye."_


	2. SequelCh2End

A/N: This was originally a one shot but I got asked to make a sequel so here it is. Short and sweet but I also added some Delissa into the mix. xD

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Through the days after learning their mutual feelings for one another, Faye and Cassie were spending more time together. Their bond was growing but it wasn't that of friendship but of a relationship. Cassie and Faye were secretly together. They didn't want to rush things and come out to the rest of the circle yet. Jake and Adam were still at each other's throats over her and sooner or later she'd have to tell them the truth. That she didn't want either of them and instead wanted Faye.

Cassie arrived to the abandoned house for another one of the circle's meetings. As she walks in, she sees all eyes on her but the only eyes she met were Faye's. A smile formed on her face as she looked at her.

"Good. Cassie's here. Now we can start the meeting_." _Diana says as she picks up her family's book of shadows. Cassie walks over to sit on the couch next to Faye but Adam and Jake cut her off.

" Why don't you take a seat next to me_?" _Adam asks as he's pushing Jake away.

"Like she actually wants to sit with you."

Faye rolls her eyes at the boys fighting yet again over Cassie. She found it amusing though since she's the one who's been spending time with her all this time.

"Are we really going to do this right now? Just when I'm about to start the meeting you guys?" Diana's toned implied she was just as annoyed with them.

Adam grabs Cassie's hand. "You have to choose Cassie. We can't keep fighting over you."

"Even though I'd kick his ass." Jake says.

Cassie looked at them both then back at Faye. Enough was enough. This needed to end. The fighting and secrets. She needed to choose.

"All right then. Well, I choose Faye."

"Faye?" everyone else but Faye asked at the same time.

Adam let go of Cassie's hand. "What do you mean you choose Faye?"

"It means she wants me and neither of you. Duh." Faye says with a smirk and stands up.

"What did you do to her, Faye? Did you do some spell on her or something? Jake asks.

"I'm kind of insulted that you'd think I'd do that."

Cassie turns around and grabs Faye's hand. "She didn't do anything wrong, okay? No spells, no magic, nothing but being herself."

"I don't believe it." Adam smooth's back his hair trying to take this in.

"I do." Melissa says. "For a while now, I noticed the chemistry between them and wondered when and if they would happen."

"Yeah, I agree. I'm happy for you two." Diana says.

Cassie's grip on Faye's hand tightens a little. "Thanks."

"This is crazy. How can you be gay if you kissed me?" Jake asks.

"A kiss is just a kiss, Jake. And I got dared to do it. We were playing truth or dare, remember?"

"Whatever. Have fun with your new girlfriend. And just so you know, I don't wait around." He starts walking away.

"What about the meeting, Jake?" Diana asks.

"Screw it." He says as he walks out the door. Faye and Cassie were still holding hands and Adam was staring.

"I guess my dad was wrong about the written in the stars thing."

"I guess so." Cassie couldn't look at him. He looked so sad.

"I'm going to go too. Sorry Diana."

He leaves.

"I guess it's just us girls now." Diana says.

"Sorry I ruined the meeting." Cassie takes a seat on the couch with Faye.

"It's all right. We could use the break anyway."

"Diana the queen of the circle wants to take a break from sending her _"loyal" _subjects orders?" Faye smirked.

"Yeah. Besides, Melissa and I have something we want to share with you."

"What?" Cassie asks.

Diana grabs Melissa's hand and holds it.

"What? Are you both…together?"

Diana and Melissa nod their heads and smile at each other.

"Nuh uh, Melissa and you? How come you didn't tell me?" Faye asks.

"Probably the same reason that you didn't tell me about you and Cass." Melissa grins at her and Faye does the same.

"Well, I guess we're the secret circle of lesbians now."

"That we are." Diana says.


End file.
